Dumbledore Doppelganger
by skiniminni
Summary: Written in response to Rogueinker's Dumbledore Doppelganger challenge. It's a humorous bit about Albus and Aberforth switching places.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore looked at the clock, and jumped out of bed. He was going to be late. He quickly rushed around the bedroom looking for his clothes. Minerva McGonagall sat on the bed watching him with an amused expression on her face.

"You look awfully nice like that, Albus. Are you sure that you have to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes, my dear, I have to go. I promised Aberforth that I would meet him for a drink tonight, and I can't just cancel on my own brother," Albus smiled at Minerva allowing his eyes to roam over her body, "much as I want to."

"Don't be a tease, Mr. Dumbledore," Minerva said while putting on her square spectacles, and stepping out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I don't mean to tease you. I just…have you seen my pants?"

"No, but here are your socks. Should I wait up for you tonight?"

"Don't. I don't want you to exhaust yourself. I'll be back late. I just can't help feeling that I have been neglecting Aberforth lately. I want to make it up to him."

"I know darling. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand," having finished buttoning Albus's shirt, Minerva smiled and pressed a seductive kiss to his lips, " You know where to find me when you get back."

"On second thought…I don't really have to go," Albus reached out to pull Minerva against him.

"Oh yes you do. I'll be here when you get back. I won't have you ruining your relationship with your brother just to spend a few tawdry moments with me. Besides, he doesn't even know about us. You don't have a good reason to cancel on him. I'll see you when you get home. No go. You don't want to be late do you."

"Merlin, I love you," Albus smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I love you too. Have a good time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus, old chap, it's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Abe!" The two brothers embraced tightly. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain. What about you? How are things up there at that school of yours?"

"The school itself is running well, and the students haven't seemed to notice that dark times are approaching, but that doesn't stop me, and the rest of the administration from worrying."

"Ah, and by the rest of the administration you mean your deputy."

"Yes, and the governors."

"You know as well as I do that the school governors don't give a hoot about the rise of Lord Voldemort. You and your group of followers are the only ones who realize that something's going on. So, when do I get to meet this deputy of yours?"

"Never. You and Minerva would not get along." Images flashed through Albus's head of Minerva screaming at Aberforth, while Aberforth taunted her. No, they would never meet.

"Come on, Albus, you've been working with this woman for like twenty years now. I want to meet her. She sounds sexy."

"We've only been working together for fifteen years…and besides, Abe, trust me, she is not your type."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've known you all your life, and I've known her for years. She's my closest confidant."

"I still think that she sounds sexy…kind of like a librarian…a sexy librarian."

"Abe, she's not available."

"What do you mean not available?"

"You know what I mean. She's involved with someone…at least she was the last time that I talked to her. It's rather serious."

"Oh well, I can still look…if I ever get a chance to meet her. What can I get you to drink?"

"A brandy. Blackberry if you have it."

"Right I'll whip you up one of my famous twisters. Then, we can take our drinks and go upstairs so we can talk freely."

"As if we haven't already been talking freely."

"Not as freely as two brothers should talk, Albus. It's been a long time we need to catch up."

Albus nodded and watched in horror as Abe mixed together fire whisky, cherry soda, prune juice, cinnamon, rum, coconut milk, honey, crème de menthe, and just a little bit of blackberry brandy. He poured the mixture into the glasses, and the contents began to swirl around like a tornado. Then Aberforth took out a vial and removed a pinch of dust and sprinkled it onto the drinks.

"Abe, what is that stuff?"

"Something a friend gave to me. It's a new invention of his. I don't know what it does. He's pretty trustworthy though."

Albus grimaced. This was why he didn't visit his brother very often. Against his better judgement he picked up the glass. "Well, let's go upstairs then."

The two brothers walked upstairs, and settled themselves down into two very comfy chairs. They talked for several hours, and by the time they realized how very long they had been conversing they had each consumed several twisters.

Albus was feeling quite tipsy and rather ill, "Abe, it's…two in the…morning. How…did it get so…very late."

"Early, Alby baby, early."

"Indeed. I should be…going," Albus stood to leave, and stumbled as he stood up.

Aberforth grabbed him by the shoulder, stumbling in the process, "No, stay."

"You know I love you, Abe, but not like that…you're not my type…being a man…and my brother…that's incest…homosexual incest."

"No, Albus. You're drunk. Spend the night…sleep it off. Go home later. Is it Sunday? I think that it's Sunday. Is it? It is…I think. You don't have to go home…stay and sleep it off. You don't want to be seen stumbling around like a…a….a…a drunk…that's it…a drunk. You're a drunk."

Albus settled down on the couch and Aberforth took the bed. They were both off to sleep in a matter of moments. The bedroom filled with a cacophony of sounds, the snoring of the brother's Dumbledore.


End file.
